Japanese Char (CHB)
Name: Reika Saito/Kaiya Takahashi Age: 19 Gender: Female Godly Parent: Persephone, Harmonia, Themis Mortal Parent: Hiraku Takahasi History: Daiki Saito was a Japanese born American, born right before World War Two. His parents were immigrants from Japan, so he always had it hard--but he wouldn't expect the twists his life would take. In San Fran, he found a woman by the name of Savanna and he fell in love. The two dated for a while--she never mentioned family--and soon they conceived, and nine months after Savanna's disappearance, a baby girl landed on Daiki's San Fran doorstep. He named her Kaiya, and she was his passion, she was his everything, and reminded him so much of his missing lover. She grew up peacefully, happily, until she was seventeen. She and her father took a vacation to Hawaii. It all went downhill from there. Reika was with a group of friends, also Japanese-Americans and demigods, and were hanging out at Pearl Harbor when the Japanese attacked. They were killed (Reika's father survived), and immediately sunk down to the Underworld. Persephone, seeing her dead daughter, wailed and sobbed. But one of her friends was a child of Zeus/Poseidon, and their father was not happy. Zeus/Poseidon felt for the demigods who had died before their time, and convinced Hades to let them come back to upper world. But Hades, of course, has always had a thing for Persephone and her children--he insisted one of them stay behind with him, and Kaiya was the most compassionate of all of them, and she pleaded the others to let it be her. "I have nothing back there for me--this is where I should stay, with my mother." The others were forced to leave her behind. But Persephone, constantly looking upon her dead daughter, was so grievous. She begged and pleaded with Hades, becoming thin and weary as the weeks stretched on. "Let my daughter go," she begged. "Let her live a life before you claim her!" Hades was finally tired of Persephone's sobs, and let Kaiya's soul go, to be reintegrated in another person. Reika WIP Reika was born to Hiraku and Persephone in Tokyo, exactly thirteen minute after her older twin. Hiraku and recently lost his wife, and after Persephone left--WIP 1012266790f4cd0cf2 large.jpg Asian-asian-girl-fashion-girl-glasses-kim-shinyeong-Favim.com-72025 large.jpg Tumblr lymis2qZqr1qmuwuao1 500 large.png Tinna zhao yichen-13.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-12.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-54.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-53.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-52.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-49.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-48.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-47.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-46.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-45.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-44-1.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-43.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-42.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-41.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-40.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-39.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-38.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-37.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-33.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-31.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-30.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-23.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-14.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-9.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-7.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-5.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-4.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-3.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-2.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-1.jpg 4941152447 56826d9812.jpg Zhangxinyu7.jpg Tumblr ls53exAzwS1qh2yfko1 500.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-51.jpg P.txt.jpeg 201008301049643843.w600-h895.jpg Deb1260828a3fd84d5e95677fb94e0d639d4ea02.jpeg Tinna zhao yichen.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-74.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-72.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-71.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-70.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-69.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-65.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-64.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-63.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-62.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-60.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-59.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-58.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-57.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-56.jpg Tinna zhao yichen-54.jpg *Very insecure as a child *Abused by her parents *Never felt she could live up to expectation *Went into the modeling business, fell further into a depression, still not making her expectations *Selective mute? *Personality is quiet, hurt, scared, etc *Ross is a paternal figure *Feels an empty space for her sister, who she doesn't know MAJOR WIP Remember to get pics from here (black hair) Category:CHB Category:Adaptable